Precious Cargo
by A. Price
Summary: Riley has dissappeared leaving a pregnant Buffy in the care of two vamps that love her
1. Default Chapter

Precious Cargo   
by A. Price   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The petite blond stood before him, hands on her hips. "So you're going?" She asked him unhappiness clearly etched on her pretty face.   
  
Riley leaned over and kissed the top of Buffy's head. "Yes, I am going. We've talked about this Buffy. Graham needs me on this mission, it's six weeks tops."   
  
"You won't change your mind?" She asked with her trademark pout.   
  
He stopped packing long enough to stand beside her and place a hand on both sides of her face, "Buffy nothing you say is going to change my mind. I'll be back soon. It will be okay." He smiled at her and brushed his lips softly across hers.   
  
*Nothing? I wonder.* She looked up at him and forced a small smile. "You'll call whenever you can."   
  
"I promise." He hugged her tightly to him. He was going to miss her more then he wanted to let on. But this mission gave him some work of his own to do, it was good that Graham needed him and it was only six weeks.   
  
"So when do you have to be at the airport?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.   
  
"And hour, it's a fifteen minute drive." He grinned as she circled him, then finally leaned up against him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.   
  
"Oh my, forty five minutes." She whispered seductively as she took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Soft laughter soon turned to soft sighs.   
  
Riley made it to the airport with ten minutes to spare. Buffy kissed him one last time and he was off. She stood at the terminal window and watched as his plane taxied down the runway. She sighed as she watched it dissappear into the clouds. She was glad she hadn't told him about her suspicions, if they were true, six weeks wouldn't matter much.   
  
**********   
  
Graham met Riley at the airport and they caught a flight to South America. They were to do some recon work there for the next few weeks.   
  
Graham laughed good naturedly as he waited for Riley at the pay phones as he fumbled with his phone card and called Buffy.   
  
"Hello." He smiled into the phone.   
  
"Hey. You made it okay?" Buffy asked.   
  
"I'm fine. Can't talk long. I just wanted you to know I love you and I miss you already."   
  
Graham rolled his eyes at Riley and pointed to his watch.   
  
"I love you and miss you too. When can you call again?"   
  
"I don't know. A couple of days, gotta go. Love you." He hung up the phone and followed Graham to their connecting flight.   
  
*********   
  
Buffy hung up the phone and took the package from the drugstore bag. She pulled out the directions and read them again. She would do it first thing in the morning. She lay the pregnancy kit on the bedside table and got ready for bed.   
  
Willow was gone with Tara on a class trip for biology. Buffy was enjoying having the room to herself. She had just fallen asleep when there was a knock on her door.   
  
*******   
  
Spike tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Buffy to answer the door. He had been checking on her from time to time. He didn't even ask himself why he cared anymore, he knew he loved her, knew he had no chance, so he let himself savor the occasional moment with her, even if they spent most of the time bickering back and forth, any time he spent with her was good time.   
  
Buffy answered the door sleepily. "Spike?" She yawned as she let him in, "Is something wrong?"   
  
"Uh, no. Well I knew that Captain.....uh Riley left today. I was just checking to see how you were handling him being gone. You haven't gone off the deep end have you?" He grinned at her as he went to sit on Willow's bed.   
  
She sighed as she closed the door and followed him to sit down on her own bed. Her eyes drifted to the pregnancy test sitting there. She slowly reached her hand out to take it, when Spike noticed the plastered smile on her face and where her hand was going. He was quicker.   
  
He grabbed the box from the dresser and quickly read the contents. She stared at him wide eyed. He raised his eyebrow at her, "Have you run the test yet?" He asked his tone serious.   
  
She shook her head, "No. I thought I would in the morning."   
  
"So you aren't even going to try to deny it?" He asked shaking his head. "Buffy how could you even let this happen? A pregnant Slayer , you'll be a sitting duck." He raised his voice then and stood up pacing around the small room.   
  
"I haven't even taken the test yet, it could be a false alarm. And this is my business, my choice to make. " She stood up and walked towards him reaching out to take the box from him.   
  
"Do it now. Run the test now!" He demanded as he shoved the box in her hand.   
  
"Why? Why should I?" She retorted.   
  
"Because we....you need to know." He said softly. "The sooner you know the better for you and everyone else."   
  
"Fine. It only takes five minutes. I'll be right back." She rolled her eyes at him as she stomped into the bathroom. She used the tiny dropper to measure out three drops of urine into the device. She carried it carefully back into the room setting it on the bedside table. She and Spike watched it carefully as the the small plus sign showed up. Buffy picked it up to look at it more closely. She took a deep breath and handed it to Spike.   
  
"It's done then. You're going to have a baby." He sighed then and leaned back against the headboard.   
  
Buffy looked very pale and she hadn't spoken since she handed him the test. "You okay, Pet?" He asked as he stood and walked across to the other bed where she sat.   
  
She nodded, "I'm going to have a baby." She said softly then tears rolled down her face, "What was I thinking? You're right, I will be a sitting duck. I can't do this, can I?"   
  
He put a tenative arm around her, "You are having this baby, Buffy. Don't worry. I was wrong you'll be fine." And as he patted her back comfortingly he vowed to himself that he would personally make sure she had her baby safe and sound.   
  
"I will be okay, won't I?" She smiled a tiny smile at him. "Riley, I need to tell him."   
  
Spike shook his head, "Yes, he needs to know. Why didn't you tell him before he left?"   
  
"I didn't want him to feel obligated to stay because I was pregnant." She explained.   
  
"I think I understand. Right now you need some rest, okay?" He told her as her tucked her back into bed. He stood and walked to the door.   
  
"Spike." She called softly.   
  
He turned "Yeah."   
  
"Please don't tell anyone."   
  
"I won't." He told her as he closed the door to her room. He walked the streets for the rest of the night barely making it back to his place before sunrise. He was angry at her for putting herself in such a dangerous position, yet a small part of him was happy for her, and deep down inside a part of him wished that somehow it was he was the lucky father. He shook the impossible thoughts from his head as he lie down to sleep.   
  
***********   
  
"Riley. We catch the plane to South America tomorrow. Tonight is our last night before a few weeks of roughing it. Let's go get a steak." Graham told him as he put his suitcase on the foot of the hotel bed.   
  
"Sure. Let me call Buffy and then we'll go. Probably won't get to talk to her for awhile."   
  
"Okay, I'm going to get a newspaper downstairs." Graham told him as he left the room.   
  
He dialed the number and was surprised when she picked up the first ring. "Hey. I've got one last night of freedom before we go out on recon. How are you?"   
  
"Riley, I've got some news. I hope you'll be happy. But if you aren't I'll understand." She told him apprehension heavy in her voice.   
  
Her tone of voice scared him, he swallowed a lump in his throat. "What news?" He asked as the line began to crackle.   
  
"I'm pregnant." She blurted out through the static on the line.   
  
"Pregnant?" Riley asked shock in his voice. He didn't get a chance to hear Buffy's reply because the line went dead as two very large men in uniform came through the door ripping the phone from his hand as a syringe was plunged into his arm. Everything went black for Riley Finn, his last coherent thought was that he was going to be a daddy.   
  
"Riley, Riley?" Buffy called into the phone, but it was no use they had been disconnected.   
  
********* LA   
  
Angel had been boought some very old volumes of different prophesy, he'd been combing them carefully for anythng about Slayers. The book dealer had no idea what he held in is hands, thinking it a bunch of fictional drivel. He'd only been able to translate a little bit but had laughingly explained to Angel they seemed to be in part about vampire slayers. Angel had quickly paid the man and took his find home. He had just come upon a very interesting chapter, very interesting - it talked of a pregnant Slayer, she would be in immense danger while pregnant, but once the baby was born it would only enhance her strength.   
  
If he understood everything correctly this should be happening about now. Buffy was going to need him, but how do you go about asking your ex if she could be pregnant? He closed the book and rubbed his eyes. He was going to have to make a trip to Sunnydale.   
  
**************   
  
Buffy tried not to worry about Riley. They were just cut off, a bad connection it happened all of the time. She went to bed that night and tried not to think too much about it. He'd call back when he could, everything was going to be okay.   
  
The next day came and went without a phone call. Buffy went to class and tried to concentrate.   
  
**********   
  
Graham returned to find his room a mess and a armed man sitting on Riley's bed. "Where is Riley?" He demanded, "Who are you, we are here with the US Marines and you are disrupting our mission."   
  
The man stood, "You completed your part of the mission, soldier. You got Finn here. We need to analyze Mr. Finn some more, we want to run a few more tests on him then we did you and the others. He was Walsh's favorite, we just want to check him out. He'll be fine. And if you want to keep your career, you'll go along with this, understand?" He said menacingly.   
  
Graham shook his head and gritted his teeth. He'd give them a few days to watch him and see that he wasn't going to tell then he would call Buffy. She might be Riley's only hope at this point.   
  
*********   
  
Angel stared at Buffy through the dorm window she appeared to be studying although he wasn't sure she had turned a page in over a hour. He was caught off guard by someone flicking a cigarette butt on his shoe. He looked up to find Spike standing beside him.   
  
"What are you doing here, Peaches. You becoming a peeping tom?" He nodded towards Buffy's window.   
  
"Spike, Buffy could be in some serious trouble, I've been reading some interesting text. Anything new in her life?" Angel asked hopefully.   
  
"What kind of trouble?" Spike asked anxiously.   
  
"Might be nothing, but it mentioned, well it said something about a pregnant slayer." Angel told him girding himself for whatever smart remark the blond would throw at him.   
  
Spike was quiet for a moment, then he spoke softly, "Is it bad?"   
  
"It could be." Angel answered shocked at Spike's reaction.   
  
"She is, she just found out. No one knows except you and I. I promised not to tell, but if she's in danger." Spike explained as he lit another cigarette.   
  
"I need to talk to Giles." Angel said as he turned to leave.   
  
"I'll go with you." Spike told him falling into step beside him.   
  
"Why do you care?"   
  
"I just do." Spike spit out the words.   
  
Angel looked curiously at him as they got into his car and drove to Giles.   
  
********   
  
Giles opened the door with a questioningly look. "Hello, Spike, Angel. What's wrong?" He asked immediately.   
  
"Buffy's pregnant and in danger." Spike blurted out the words. Angel turned and glared at him.   
  
Giles mouth dropped open. "What?"   
  
"You better sit down." Angel told him as he explained the situation to the Watcher.   
  
Giles looked thoughtfully at Angel and then at Spike, "I have an idea how to keep her safe during the pregnancy. But I'll need your help." He looked from Angel to Spike then added "Both of your help."   
  
He quickly explained his idea, "Now we only have to talk Buffy into it. And when Riley comes back he can join her at the safe house or safe cabin as it may be."   
  
The three men looked at each other and let out a collective sigh, talking Buffy into this would be the hardest task any of them had ever faced.   
  
**********   
  
Buffy flinched as she felt an odd sensation come over her. It felt as if.......no, he wasn't here. Angel was in LA. Must be her topsy turvy hormones. She pushed the history book away and went to look out the open window. The moon was full and the night air calming.   
  
Buffy sat down on her bed staring at the phone, willing it to ring. She had a bad feeling about her earlier call with Riley. She was afraid that their being cut off was a bad sign. Maybe he would find a phone and call her back soon. She needed him now more then ever as she climbed under the blankets a protective hand lying on her still flat tummy.   
  
********   
  
Riley woke up in what appeared to be a hospital room. Of course this hospital room seemed to be equipped with a armed guard. He found himself wearing a hospital gown and his arms tied with restraints. *Where the hell am I?*   
  
"Hey you!" He called to the guard.   
  
The guard turned to face him, "Your're awake, good. I'll call Doctor Irvin." He picked up the phone and after speaking softly for a few moments he hung up. The doctor will be here in few moments. He'll answer your questions. Just relax."   
  
"That's not so easy when you are in restraints." Riley replied tersely.   
  
A middleaged man greying at the temples entered the room smiling. He carried a chart in his hand. "You are awake. Excellent." He walked to the edge of the bed. "Agent Finn, I'm Doctor Irivin. It's very nice to meet you."   
  
"I wish I could say the same. Why am I here?" Riley glared at him.   
  
"I regret the way you were brought here. But we didn't feel like you would come voluntarily."   
  
"Damn right." Riley met the doctors eyes, he repeated "Why am I here?"   
  
"Agent Finn, Professor Walsh favored you and we still haven't learned all we would like to about her experiments. We wish to run further tests on you. It will go easier if you cooperate, then you can rejoin your girlfriend." The doctor smiled at him and began to look at the chart.   
  
"Buffy," Riley said out loud remembering her last words to him on the phone, "She's pregnant."   
  
Doctor Irvin looked up from the chart, "The Slayer is pregnant with your child?" He asked with obvious interest.   
  
Riley instantly regretted saying the words out loud. He nodded his head slowly not happy about the look on the doctor's face.   
  
"That's interesting." Dr. Irwin told him as she jotted down some notes in the chart. "Congratulations." He added as if it was an afterthought.   
  
"Thanks." Riley said absently, "When do I get out of here?" He had decided that cooperating was his best chance for now.   
  
"Soon. We'll start the tests tomorrow and go from there. We aren't here to harm you." The doctor turned to leave the room.   
  
"Can I call Buffy?" Riley asked trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.   
  
Doctor Irvin shook his head, "I don't think that is a wise idea, Agent Finn." He left the room shutting the door behind him.   
  
Riley lie in bed trying to decide what his options were. All he knew was that he had to get to Buffy.   
  
*********   
  
The doctor hurriedly went back to his office, where he dialed the phone and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, we have Finn. No, I don't forsee any problems, in fact there is a very interesting new development." He pulled a picture of Buffy from his desk drawer. "I think we may need to pick up Buffy Summers, she is pregnant with Agent Finn's child. Umm.....my thoughts exactly. I think that is worth some research." He hung up the phone a smirk on his face.   
  
**********   
  
Spike was the first to speak, "How are we going to covince Buffy to let Peaches and I take care of her for the next few months?"   
  
"He has a point." Angel replied.   
  
"I think I know who can help on this one." Giles told them as he picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello, Joyce. This is Rupert Giles. Yes, I know it's late. No, no, Buffy is okay. This is important though, I'll be right there." Giles hung up the phone and turned to Angel and Spike, "I'll call you after I talk to Joyce. We'll plan on talking to Buffy in the morning."   
  
*********   
  
Joyce opened the door a worried look on her face, "You're sure Buffy is okay?" She asked as she led him to the living room.   
  
"She's fine, at least for now, Joyce. But I have to tell you something that may be hard to for you to accept." Giles sat down beside her on the couch.   
  
An hour and a half later, two glasses of schnappes and several tears later, Joyce made her way up the stairs. She needed to rest because she played a key part in the next days events.   
  
Giles called Spike and Angel and they soon appeared at Joyces house, they made themselves comfortable in the basement while Giles took the couch, he made several phone calls through the night and had all of the arrangements made. Now all they needed was Buffy.   
  
********* Buffy woke to the phone ringing, it irritated her since she had a late class and wanted to sleep in. "Hello." She said shortly.   
  
"Buffy, it's Mom." Joyce replied cheerfully.   
  
"Oh, Mom. I'm sorry, I've just been tired lately. Is everything okay?" She sat up in the bed.   
  
"Well, not really honey. I need you to come over here. Please." Joyce asked anxiously.   
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked worry in her voice.   
  
"I'm fine. Please just come on over as quickly as you can."   
  
"I'll be right there." Buffy told her as she hung up the phone. She quickly dressed and left the dorm room. The phone rang again shortly after she left.   
  
***   
  
Graham looked around slightly nervous as he hung the phone up. He had gone back to his duty station and was playing the part of the loyal soldier. This was his first attempt at reaching Buffy. She wasn't in her dorm, so he decided to call information for her Mom's number. He picked up the phone again.   
  
********   
  
"She's on her way." Joyce told the three men standing around her kitchen.   
  
"Good, we'll talk her into it, you'll take her to the doctor appointment and we'll leave tonight." Spike told her as he paced around the kitchen.   
  
The phone rang and Joyce went to answer it, "No, Buffy isn't here. This is her Mother can I take a message?"   
  
Giles listened to the onesided conversation, he mouthed "Who is it?"   
  
"May I ask who is speaking?" Joyce asked. "Graham, you're a friend of Riley's, right?"   
  
Giles senseing something wrong took the phone from her, "Hello, Graham. This is Rupert Giles, Buffy's Watcher, do you have a message from Riley? I see, and you have no idea where they've taken him? Yes, I'll tell her, we'll do what we can here, let me know the minute you know something. I understand, be careful." He hung the phone up and turned to the others in the room.   
  
"What is it?" Angel asked, "Has something happened to Riley?"   
  
"That was Graham he was calling against orders, Riley has been abducted and taken somewhere for the military to run more tests on him. Graham is very worried and wants our help, he's trying to find out Riley's location." Giles took off his glasses and pinched his nose, "Buffy does not need this right now."   
  
"She'll never leave now, not with Riley missing." Spike spat out, his agitation clear.   
  
"No, she will. We'll make her see that when Riley is found and comes home he'll want her and the baby safe. It's going to be okay, we just have to hope and pray that Graham can track down Riley before it's too late." Joyce sighed.   
  
"Mom!" Joyce jumped when she heard Buffy's voice.   
  
"In the kitchen, sweetie." She called to her.   
  
Buffy entered the kitchen with smile on her face, it soon faded when she saw the group of people gathered there. "What's wrong?" She asked her voice rising slightly.   
  
Joyce put a comforting arm around her daughter, "It's Riley, Buffy. Graham just called he's missing."   
  
Buffy pulled back from her mother, "Missing?"   
  
Giles recited Grahams message to Buffy. "We are going to do everything we can, Buffy. But a pressing problem to deal with here also."   
  
Buffy seemed to not hear Giles, she was so lost in thought. "We have to find him, I'm having a........."   
  
Joyce looked at Buffy her eyes full of sympathy, she pulled her into a tight hug. "A baby, Buffy. I know."   
  
"How?" Buffy managed in a choked voice. She then turned from her mother and looked at Spike, "You told! You promised." She shouted at him.   
  
"It's not his fault, Buffy." Angel spoke. Buffy turned to him as if she had just realized he was there.   
  
"I knew I felt you last night. What is going on, why are you here?" She felt lightheaded and stumbled slightly. Spike caught her before she fell.   
  
"You okay?" He asked as he scooped her up and took her to the couch.   
  
"Just a little dizzy. Somebody please explain what is going on here?" She asked as she propped herself on the sofa pillow.   
  
"I came across a book with a prophecy about a pregnant Slayer, the time and the circumstances fit you. I came to check on you ran into Spike and kind of forced the truth from him." Angel took her hand, "Buffy we have to take you away, you and the baby will be in danger until the birth."   
  
"I can't go. I have to find Riley." She argued.   
  
"Buffy, Riley will be okay, between Giles and Graham they will find him and bring him home. You can't be selfish now, it's not just you to worry about. There is a baby now, and you have to know that Riley would want you to take care of that precious cargo that you are carrying." Joyce smoothed Buffy's hair from her face.   
  
Buffy thought for a moment, "What is the plan, Giles?" Buffy asked with resignation in her voice. She had to admit that Joyce made sense, there was someone else to consider now. Her heart ached for Riley, but she was not going to do *anything* to endanger his child.   
  
"First your mother is taking you for a doctors appointment. When you return, I'll explain the rest." Giles voice took a fatherly tone.   
  
**********   
  
Joyce ushered Buffy out the door and into the car. They never noticed the small black truck that followed them to the doctor's office. Buffy filled out the forms the nurse gave her, she had to smile at the Anne Geddes prints that hung on the walls. Fat cheeked babies in different surroundings, all smiling. She was going to have a baby, she and Riley. It seemed unreal. Riley, they had to find him, she needed him with her. This was too big to take on by herself.   
  
Joyce watched Buffy with a worried look, a baby under any circumstances could be stressful but with Buffy's lifestyle and with Riley missing, she wasn't sure that even her very strong daughter could handle it. She smiled at Buffy and patted her arm.   
  
The nurse called Buffy's name and she followed her to the lab. "We've got to get some blood work and a urine sample. Then Doctor Franks will see you."   
  
"Hi, I'm Kris and I'm going to draw some blood." The tech told her cheerfully as she tied the tourniquet around Buffy's arm. "Is this your first baby?" She asked as she filled several tubes with Buffy's blood and labeled them.   
  
"Yes." Buffy answered shyly. She was nervous about the exam.   
  
"I know you and your husband are excited." The tech smiled at her and handed her a urine cup.   
  
Buffy winced at the mention of her 'husband' as she went to the bathroom.   
  
When Buffy left the bathroom the nurse was back. She followed her into an exam room where she changed into a paper gown and sat on the table.   
  
"Hi, Buffy. I'm Doctor Franks." The doctor smiled and shook her hand. "We ran another pregnancy test to confirm the one you did at home. You are pregnant, and looking at the dates you put down here, I'd estimate about eight weeks along. Any morning sickness?" He asked as he looked at her chart.   
  
"Not really, just tired." She answered.   
  
"That's normal, you lie down here, while I get the nurse. We need to do a pelvic and then we'll make your next appointment." He called to the nurse and she returned to the room.   
  
When the exam was complete, Buffy dressed and the nurse gave her a large bottle of prenatal vitamins and an appointment card with an appointment in four weeks. "If you have any questions or need anything, just call." She told her with a smile.   
  
Buffy joined Joyce in the waiting room and they left the doctors office. "Well, what did he say?"   
  
"He said I was in very good shape and they took blood if anything is wrong they will call your house with the results." Buffy sighed.   
  
Dr. Franks returned to his office to find a strange man sitting behind his desk. "Who are you?" He demanded.   
  
The man stood and flashed a military looking badge, "Agent Tucker, is Buffy Summers pregnant?"   
  
"That's priveliged information." Dr. Franks told him as he picked up the phone.   
  
Agent Tucker grabbed the doctor's hand with a tight grip. The doctor winced with pain. "I repeat, is she pregnant?"   
  
Doctor Franks nodded his head yes.   
  
"I want her chart and her blood samples."   
  
"But, I can't ........." Dr. Franks was cut off midsentence.   
  
"If you want to continue to practice medicine. You will do what I say." Tucker tightened his grip again.   
  
The doctor could tell by the look in the man's eyes that it was not an idle threat, he handed the chart to Tucker. "The blood is in the lab." He mumbled.   
  
"Thank you, you won't regret helping me." Tucker told him as he left the room.   
  
****   
  
Riley rubbed at his sore wrists. They had let him out of the restraints to do some psychological tests. He had looked at ink blots and answered stupid questions most of the morning. His mind drifted to Buffy, Buffy and his baby. He had to find a way out of here.   
  
Dr. Irvin sat at his desk looking over the results of some of Riley's tests. The phone rang and he put down the chart. "Irvin," he answered. "Yes, you followed her? She is pregnant. That's good news, more research possibilities. You have her chart and blood samples. Good work! Bring them to me at once."   
  
He leaned back in his chair, "Yes, you bring the samples and send a couple of men to her mother's to pick her up." He hung up the phone and went to the safe in the wall, opening it he pulled out more files, the name Walsh prominent across the front of them. "Walsh, just what did you do to Finn, and will it be passed on to his children?"   
  
*********   
  
"Giles, where the hell did you go shopping? Medical Supplies R' Us." Spike asked as he helped him pack boxes.   
  
"Laugh if you will. But you will need these supplies when the baby comes."   
  
"And you really think we can deliver a baby?" Angel asked as packed a warming blanket and a bag of tiny diapers into a box, " and what is this contraption?"   
  
Giles blushed slightly, "That is a breast pump, Angel. I'm not sure if Buffy will prefer to breastfeed or to bottle feed."   
  
Spike smirked at Angel, "He's prepared for both." He placed several cans of formula and multicolored baby bottles in a box .   
  
"The baby won't even be here for months, Giles." Angel told him as he sealed the last box.   
  
"And by then you will be prepared. I've given you all of those books and I have complete faith you can do this. If there is any complication whatsoever you will take her to the nearest hospital."   
  
"So we get to babysit the Slayer and I do mean "baby"sit. What are you going to be doing?" Spike asked.   
  
"I am going to enlist Willow and Xander to help find Riley. Buffy is going to need him." Giles told him as he sat down on the couch. He was exhausted having made all of the arrangements for Buffy's care during the night.   
  
Joyce decided to take Buffy on a shopping trip. She would need maternity clothes and would not have the chance to shop for them. So she picked up several blouses and pants and a couple of dresses in varying sizes so she could wear them through the pregnancy.   
  
It was near dark when they finally made it home. Joyce opened the door to find Spike and Angel stacking boxes and Giles asleep on her sofa. Buffy followed. She smiled when she saw Angel and Spike as bad as this situation was she still had her friends, Angel in his shining armor and Spike in his, well his slightly tarnished armor. "Have you heard anything about Riley?" She asked hopefully.   
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy. But no, we haven't. Giles is going to have Xander and Willow on the case as soon as they both get back into town." Angel assured her.   
  
"I know they'll find him." She said softly as she went to the kitchen. Angel followed her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Buffy." He said softly, "He's going to be okay."   
  
"Can you promise me that?" She asked staring him in the eye.   
  
Angel stood silently.   
  
"You can't. I'm carrying his child, Angel." She said softly.   
  
"Buff.." He started.   
  
"I need to be alone." She told him as she opened the back door and walked out into the darkness. She looked up into the starry sky and softly called to him "Riley, Riley, where are you?"   
  
"You'll soon be with him." The voice said harshly as one man grabbed her and the other tried to inject her with a syringe of clear fluid. She fought wildly freeing herself from the man holding her and screaming loudly, the two men looked at each other and ran for it.   
  
Spike and Angel were at her side in moment. "What happened?" They asked in unison as they helped her into the house.   
  
Buffy explained about the two men and the syringe at the end of her story she added, "I think they were Iniaiative."   
  
Giles spoke, "I was afraid of that. You must go now, Buffy. Let's finish your packing."   
  
**********   
  
Angel dissappeared while the others were packing the car. Spike found him in the basement punching a wall. "Whats with you?" Spike asked.   
  
"Nothing." Angel replied cleaning the blood off of his knuckles with a rag.   
  
"So you took nothing out on the wall?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"It's Buffy. I love her." He stated simply.   
  
"And this is news?" Spike asked sarcasm dripping.   
  
Angel ignored his remark and continued, "I want her safe, but I am so angry at her for letting herself be put in this vulnerable situation. Or maybe I'm angry because she's found that normal life, I wished for her. I don't know, but just now when she was attacked it dawned on me just how dangerous this is for her. I can't lose her, Spike."   
  
"She's not your's to lose, Angel. Not anymore." Spike told him, and the sarcasm had been replaced by a kind sympathy in his voice.   
  
"I guess she isn't mine anymore, But I don't want to live in a world without her, do you?" Angel asked pointedly.   
  
Spike didn't answer, but as he turned to go upstairs he muttered under his breath, "Hell, we are all in the same boat, Peaches, Finn and me. We all love Buffy Summers."   
  
********   
  
Angel rejoined the group as Joyce was giving Buffy a hug. "Be careful, sweetheart. Don't forget you are carrying precious cargo. I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Mom." Buffy told her tearfully.   
  
Giles gave the keys to a large SUV to Angel, it was loaded with supplies and all of Buffy's baggage.   
  
"Hey why does he get to drive?" Spike complained loudly.   
  
Joyce turned to the two vampires, "You two, take good care of "my" baby,"   
  
"We will, Joyce." Angel told her sincerely.   
  
"Shotgun!" Spike called as they got closer to the vehicle.   
  
Bufffy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Are you * sure* this is a good idea, Giles" She asked as she climbed into the back seat.   
  
**********   
  
Buffy was quiet for the first hour of the trip as she listened to Spike and Angel argue over who should read the map. "You got us lost in Hungary remember? And look how that turned out." Spike taunted the dark haired vampire.   
  
"Spike, just shut up." Angel sighed as he took another look at the map. They would be there in three hours if he was reading it correctly. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Buffy. "You okay, back there?" He asked concerned.   
  
Spike took another book from the stack that Giles had given Angel and began to thumb through it.   
  
"I'm okay, but I am a little hungry." She answered staring out the window.   
  
"We'll stop somewhere then and get you a snack." Angel told her as he began scanning the signs on the road for a restaurant.   
  
"If you'll just stop at a gas station, I can just get a coke and a candy bar. Umm... I need to use the bathroom too." She said shyly.   
  
"Of course, if your sure that's all you want." Angel replied as took the next exit with a gas sign.   
  
"You can't just have a coke and a candy bar, Slayer." Spike scolded her.   
  
"Why not?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows.   
  
"Because you have to eat good meals now. No junk food, good healthy stuff for the baby." Spike told her matter of factly.   
  
Angel and Buffy both stared open mouthed at him. He pointed at the open book, "Well it says so, right here." He glared at the two of them and went back to his book.   
  
"He might be right, Buffy. We could get you a nice salad and chicken sandwich over there." Angel pointed to the fastfood restaurant across the street.   
  
"Okay, I guess I could eat something substantial." She agreed, " But don't go through the drive through, I've got to go the restroom."   
  
"That's normal. You're going to have to go pee alot now. Pressure on your bladder." Spike looked up from the book.   
  
Buffy stared at him an amused look on her face.   
  
"What?" Spike asked indignanty, "It says so in the bo...."   
  
Buffy giggled and interrupted him, "I know it says so in the book. Are you going to point out all of these little things during my pregnancy?"   
  
"Maybe." He grinned at her and returned again to the book.   
  
"Here we go. You go to the little girls room and I'll order your food." Angel told her as he parked the truck. Buffy climbed out and went into the restaurant,   
  
Angel looked at Spike. Spike looked up at him, "What? I didn't do anything." He grumbled.   
  
"Spike, I was just going to say that was the first time I've seen Buffy really smile in days." He turned and followed Buffy into the restaurant.   
  
Spike settled a little deeper into the seat and began to read again, he'd never really had any experience with pregnant women and if this book was any indication he had a lot to learn. The more he read the more he realized exactly what a miracle Buffy was going through, he envied Riley Finn for getting to be a part of that miracle. He lit up a cigarrette and went to the next chapter.   
  
Buffy soon joined Angel at the counter he was paying for her food."I got you seven-up to drink, no caffeine." He told her as he handed the bag to her.   
  
She smiled again, "I'm sure Spike will approve."   
  
Angel grinned, "I don't know what to say, he's always been strange." They both laughed as they walked to the truck.   
  
Spike quickly put out his cigarette when he saw Buffy and Angel coming towards the truck, that was part of chapter one, smoke is bad for the baby, even second hand smoke.   
  
Buffy slid into the back seat and opened her sandwich and salad. She took a big sip of the seven-up. Angel started the truck and they were on the road again.   
  
"How 'bout some music?" Spike asked as he reached to turn on the radio.   
  
"Okay, find something good." Buffy said between bites. She really was hungrier then she had thought.   
  
Spike flipped through the radio stations at a rapid pace, until he found one playing heavy metal then he turned up the radio full blast. Angel and Buffy both yelled at the same time, "Turn it down."   
  
He glared but turned the radio down. "I said find something good." She complained.   
  
"This is good." He replied.   
  
"If your're a punk!." She yelled at him.   
  
"Whats wrong with punk?." Spike yelled back.   
  
"It's not even music!" Buffy replied.   
  
"It's better then the hearts and flowers love songs you listen too." Spike sneered at her.   
  
"Just turn it off then." She yelled again, then added "Please." in a soft tone.   
  
The 'please' did him in. He turned off the radio and went back to his book. *Those mood swings have already started.*   
  
Angel listened to the two of them and shook his head as he drove. A few minutes later Buffy tapped him on the shoulder. "Please pull over, Angel"   
  
He slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road, "What's wrong?"   
  
He didn't get the sentence out before she bounded out of the truck. He and Spike quickly followed her and found her retching in the grass.   
  
She looked up embarrassed, "Go away, I'll be done in a minute."   
  
"Buffy, maybe I should stay with you?" Angel pleaded.   
  
Spike took his arm and whispered, "Let her puke in private, Peaches."   
  
They went back to the truck and waited. Spike lit up another ciggarette.   
  
"I don't like her being out there alone." Angel told him as he kept his eyes on Buffy.   
  
"You've got to let her have some privacy, Angel." Spike told his sire.   
  
"Does the book say that?" Angel asked sarcastically.   
  
"No, it doesnt'. I'm just saying she's going through alot now, she's gonna need a minute alone now and then." Spike told him as he watched Buffy walking back to the car.   
  
Buffy opened the door and climbed in. "I'm sorry, but there are some things a girl likes to do alone." She told Angel as she settled in to her seatbelt. She sighed deeply. She wanted to cry, she knew that Spike and Angel were only trying to help. But she wanted Riley to be the one there for her when she was throwing up. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Then it hit her, the smell of cigarette smoke and her nausea returned.   
  
"Spike have you been smoking in here?" She demanded fighting back the bile in her threatening to rise in her throat.   
  
Angel turned to look at Spike, even he felt some sympathy for him, Buffy really sounded angry, he was really glad that he had given up smoking.   
  
"Yeah, but I put it out when I saw you coming. I know it's not good for you." He tried to explain.   
  
"Its not just the smoke, it's the smell. It's making me sick again." She adjusted her seat belt and lie down in the seat.   
  
"I'm sorry, Slayer." Spike said sincerely.   
  
"You're going to have to quit smoking, Spike." She mumbled as she folded her jacket under her head as a pillow he stomach was calming down and she was tired.   
  
Spike remained quiet.   
  
Angel watched her get settled, "You feeling okay to get back on the road?"   
  
"Yeah, the sooner we get there the better. I'm going to try to sleep now." She closed her eyes again.   
  
Several minutes later, Spike spoke. "I'm not going to quit smoking, Angel. And she can't make me." He said determinedly.   
  
Angel griinned as he heard Buffy's sleepy voice from the backseat. "Yes you are going to quit, Spike." Then she was quiet again, her breathing even and they realized she was asleep.   
  
Spike turned to the back seat and glared at the sleeping Slayer. Why did she have the power to make him crazy?   
  
They drove for a couple more hours until Angel pulled onto a tiny dirt road in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. He pulled up to a cabin. "We're here." He told Spike as he parked.   
  
"Buffy, we're here." Angel gently shook her .   
  
She opened her eyes. "We're there?"   
  
He shook his head and helped her out of the vehicle. Spike was already at the front door with the key. He turned on the lights and waited for them. Angel grabbed a couple of Buffy's bags and they joined him.   
  
The cabin's interior was rustic. A plaid couch with an afghan on the back was positioned close to a fireplace with a stone mantel. The room did however have a very large tv in it and he had noticed a satellite dish outside.   
  
There were two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bath downstairs and a loft bedroom upstairs. Angel took Buffy's things to the loft. Remembering what Spike had said he thought she might enjoy the privacy.   
  
"It's lovely." Buffy said as she opened the kitchen cabinets and fridge to find them well stocked with food and o-pos. She yawned as she poured herself a glass of milk and went to sit on the sofa. "So this is home for the next few months, what do you think?" she whispered out loud, smiling as she looked down at her tummy.   
  
Spike and Angel checked out the locks on the doors and windows. They seemed satisfied as they went to join Buffy. Angel sat down in the rocking chair across from her. Spike stood behind the couch, "I'm not going to quit smoking, Buffy."   
  
"Spike,...." She started but he interrupted her.   
  
"But I won't smoke in the house at all. I'll go outside. Which is where I am going now."   
  
"Okay, okay, I'm too tired to argue." Buffy told him as he walked out the door.   
  
"I think he really is trying, Buffy." Angel told her as observed her yawn once more. "You need some sleep. Why don't you go on up to bed?"   
  
"I think I will." She told him as she stood and went to the stairs, "Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight." Angel called as he closed the front door and joined Spike on the porch.   
  
Spike's cigarette glowed in the darkness as he pushed the porch swing back and forth with one worn Doc Marten.   
  
Angel took a seat in an ancient rocker across from him "You two going to bicker like that the whole time we're here?"   
  
"Probably." Spike told him as he exhaled.   
  
Angel surprised him by plucking the cigarette from his fingers. He took a long, slow drag from it as Spike glared at him. Angel blew the smoke out and then looked at Spike, "Are you going to tell her?"   
  
"Tell her what?" Spike asked as he took his cigarette back.   
  
"That you love her." Angel told him waiting intently for the answer.   
  
"Hell no, I"m not telling her. She's pregnant and upset about the soldier being missing. I'm not adding to that." Spike said harshly as he stomped the cigarette butt into the porch floor.   
  
Angel leaned back into the rocking chair, "It's going to be a very long seven months." He sighed and closed his eyes.   
  
**********   
  
Dr. Irvin entered the room unexpectedly. " I have news about your girlfriend."   
  
"Is she okay?" Riley asked fear creeping into his voice.   
  
"Actually no one has seen her for several months. Seems she took off for parts unkown with a vampire. The former hostile 17 and a tall dark man I didn't recognize."   
  
"We are on it though, we'll find her."   
  
*She's with Spike and Angel.* Riley clenched his fists not sure if he was more worried about the Iniative grabbing Buffy or the fact that she was alone with Spike and Angel.   
  
"You'll do nothing Agent Finn. At first I was only interested in your blood, and the enhancements that Walsh had instigated. Your blood has several interesting properties, you heal very quickly and when injected into some sick mice, they showed improvement. I would have to say that the blood of your child will hold even more research, your enhanced blood, the Slayer's genetics, think of the possibilities." He stood to go. "I'll let you know when we find her."   
  
"My child is not an experiment. A baby? How far will you people go?" Riley yelled at the Doctor's back. He closed his eyes and thought of Buffy, and their baby.   
  
********   
  
One month later   
  
Buffy and the vampires fell into a daily routine, Angel cooked breakfast, she watched Passions with Spike. Her every need was catered too. She had everything, a baby grew inside of her and she marveled at the changes in her body. She had two men livng with her who would protect her with thier lives. But still she ached for somebody, she still missed Riley. The daily call to Giles was also part of the routine, she didn't cry anymore when she got off of the phone. She would shake her head and go outside and sit on the porch in the sunlight. Spike and Angel had decided that she chose to go outside to avoid them, she held the advantage there. But she was afraid now, afraid that her child would never meet his or her father.   
  
One morning as Angel and Spike were bringing down some of Giles boxes of supplies from the small attic. Angel had glanced into Buffy's room the door was ajar and he was mesmerized by what he saw. He motioned for Spike to take a look. Both vampires smiled as they watched Buffy pull up her loose shirt and run a gentle hand across the small bulge in her tummy. She giggled softy, "Hello in there."   
  
"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Spike whispered.   
  
"That she is." Angel agreed whole heartedly.   
  
The next morning did not go as smoothly. Buffy had a bad case of morning sickness and she was always embarrassed to have them see her throwing up. Angel ignored her complaints as he gently rubbed her back and handed her a damp washcloth when she was done.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Two months later Spike watched Buffy as she tore into Angel over a bagel of all things She was showing now and wearing the maternity clothes her mother had brought. She complained about the weight gain, but he could tell how much this baby meant to her. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And even though he knew how much Riley meant to Buffy. He often daydreamed about what would happen if the soldier boy never came back. He wondered if she could ever accept him as a replacement?   
  
"You ate the the last one?" Buffy was yelling at Angel.   
  
"Yes. But I"ll buy more." Angel said weakly..   
  
"You don't even have to eat! I can't believe you ate the last one." She stomped into the living room and sat beside Spike. She turned to him, "He ate the last bagel."   
  
"I know, he's such a brute." Spike grinned at her and patted her back comfortingly. Smirking over her head at Angel.   
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy." Angel told her sincerely. She pulled her feet up on the couch and leaned her head on Spike's shoulder, "It's okay." She mumbled and then the tears came. "I'm sorry, it's just..........."   
  
"It's okay, Buffy." Spike said soothingly as he smoothed down her hair, soon she was sleeping and he lie her gently on the couch.   
  
"How could you eat the last one?" Spike glared at Angel.   
  
"It was a mistake, I'll go into town tonight and buy her some more." Angel rolled his eyes and placed a gentle hand on Buffy's cheek being careful not to wake her, "That book of your's wasn't lying about the mood swings."   
  
Spike nodded his head in agreement. The a plan formed in his head. "I'll go the store tonight. You stay here."   
  
"Fine with me. Just whatever you do, *don't* forget the bagels."   
  
The day passed without another incident. Later that night, Spike whispered to Buffy "Want to go the the store with me tonight?"   
  
Her face beamed, "Ohh, I'd love too. But I don't think Papa Bear over there will let me go."   
  
"I've got a plan. Tell him your going to bed. Then I'll call you when the coast is clear."   
  
Buffy nodded excitedly, she was finally getting out of the cabin and shopping!!   
  
"Goodnight, Angel." She called and went upstairs to get ready.   
  
An half hour later, Spike knocked softly on the door. "Come on we've got to be quick. He just nodded off."   
  
He took her hand and led her to the car. She was griinning broadly now. "What time is it?" She asked as she adjusted the seatbelt.   
  
"Twelve thirty, we've got time." He assured as he backed the truck out of the drive. "The Wal Mart Supercenter open 24/7!"   
  
Spike pulled up and parked at the store. He could tell that Buffy was excited about being out. He opened her door and helped her out of the truck.   
  
Spike had not thought it possible to look at every item in the store. But Buffy managed it. He grinned as she ooh and ahhed over the baby clothes. She finally found a tiny pair of sneakers that she decided on and she put them in the buggy.   
  
What should have been a quick trip to the grocery took hours. Spike watched her picking out bags of apples and oranges. The man who was spraying the veggies waved at Spike, "Hello, William. You aren't alone tonight. Is this yourwife?"   
  
Buffy glanced at the man and smiled.   
  
"Hello, Mac." Spike replied, he then put an arm around Buffy, "Yes this is her, my wife, Anne."   
  
Buffy stiffened slighty when he slid his arm around her but then quickly relaxed and fell into her part. "Nice to meet you, Mac." She extended her hand and he shook it vigoursly.   
  
"I was beginning to think he was a loner. Always coming in here at late hours. Nice to meet you and it looks like there is going to be a little one soon?" Mac smiled at her.   
  
"We have a few months left." Buffy grinned as Spike patted her tummy affectionately.   
  
"Treasure the babe, because they grow up too fast." Mac told them as he went about his spraying.   
  
"We will." Spike said behind him his voice wistful as he let go of Buffy.   
  
Buffy finished bagging her groceries and they went back to the car. She was quiet for most of the drive home. She looked at Spike and felt guilty, she was playacting as his wife, she had even enjoyed the feel of his arm around her, the protective way he had patted her tummy. * Was it so wrong for her to want to feel normal for a change? Geez, Buffy what kind of woman are you? You don't even know if Riley is alive or not?*   
  
"You okay, pet?" He asked halfway home unable to ignore her silence.   
  
"Spike, do you think Riley is okay?" She finally answered.   
  
"I'm sure he's okay. And he'll be coming home to you soon. I'm sure of it." He told the lie easily because it made her smile. Her mood improved the closer they got to the cabin. She took the baby shoes out of the bag and looked at them again, "Aren't they just adorable?" She squeaked.   
  
Spike nodded his head in agreement.   
  
Angel heard the truck drive up he peeked out the window, Buffy was giggling about somethng Spike had said and they were unloading groceries. He had been so angry when he had watched them drive away earlier, but now he had decided they needn't know that he even knew about this field trip. He went and lie back down on the couch pretending to be asleep again.   
  
"Shh, be very, very quiet." Buffy did her best elmer Fudd imitation.   
  
Spike laughed softy as he followed her into the kitchen. "We don't want to wake up Angel." He told her as they began to put the groceries away.   
  
"I'll check on him." She walked into the living room and saw him sleeping on the couch. She walked a bit closer, something wasn't right. She put her face next to his, "Angel, are you awake?" He grinned at her and opened his eyes, "Couldn't fool you?" He asked innocently.   
  
"Nope, thank you." She placed a small kiss on his cheek, she nodded in Spike's direction, "If you don't tell him, I won't."   
  
"Deal." Angel told her as he shut his eyes.   
  
**********   
  
One month later   
  
Angel was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the front door slamming and the angry shout of "Spike!" He silently said thank you that he wasn't the object of Buffy's wrath. Poor Spike he almost felt sorry for him.   
  
"Yes, Slayer." Spike said sweetly, trying to prevent an outburst.   
  
"You need to go pick up those disgusting cigarrette butts from the front porch. They stink and I can't stand the smell or the sight of them." She fumed at him. She was quite large by now and looked like she might topple over if she got any angrier.   
  
"Well obvioulsy, I can't do anything about it right now, Buffy. The sun is kinda bright out there." He answered not looking at her. If he looked at her he would laugh and then she would either stake him or break down into tears.   
  
"Fine! Guess I can't sit outside till tonight." She stormed upstairs.   
  
"Not much longer, Spike." Angel told him with a pat on the shoulder.   
  
"Should I check on her?"   
  
Angel shook his head, "No, it's just hormones and she may have been thinking about Riley. Let her be alone for a while."   
  
She did calm down and come down on her later in the day. Nothing was said about the earlier outburst.   
  
Instead Spike brought out the Scrabble board and he and Buffy played a rather tacky game of dirty word Scrabble. Angel hadn't believed that Buffy even knew some of the words she was spelling out. She must have learned them from Spike was the only explanation.   
  
***************   
  
It was going to be a long seven months for Riley Finn also. After couple of months of imprisonment he realized that he wasn't going to get out. Irvin planned on keeping him indefinitely. He had stopped asking about Buffy, but he wrote her letters that he knew she wouldn't receive. He folded up the last one he had written and reread it.   
  
Buffy,   
  
I miss you. My days are spent thinking about you. I want to see you pegnant, I want to see you carrying my child inside of you. I want to brag to my friends that you are pregnant with *my* baby. I want to be that typical male who feels like he is the only man who has ever made a baby!   
  
You have to know that, no matter what, I loved you and our baby very much.   
  
I'm going to bed now, because in my dreams I can hold you and tell you how very sorry I am for putting you through this alone. I love you.   
  
Love, Riley   
  
He placed the letter on top of a stack of previoulsy written ones in the desk drawer. That same night, a miracle happened. Riley had become friends with James, his guard. James was just doing his job and being military trained Riley understood this.   
  
After lights out, James shut the door and made his way to Riley's bedside. "Finn." He called as he gently shook Riley awake.   
  
"What?" Riley asked sitting up in the bed.   
  
"I can't do this anymore." James replied.   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Help them keep you here. I've been thinking about it for the last month. Is there anyone I can contact to help." He asked slowly.   
  
"Graham...no better not, he might have been in on this." Riley grimaced, "I have a number. Call this man he'll know what to do." He walked to the desk and wrote down the name Rupert Giles with a number underneath.   
  
"I'll call tonight when I get home. You sit tight, Finn. Help is coming," James patted his shoulder as he left the room.   
  
"Thank you." Riley whispered into the darkness.   
  
*************   
  
Giles had only been in bed for a few moments when the phone rang. A strange voice asked "Rupert Giles?"   
  
"Yes, this is he"? Giles answered turning on the bedside lamp and sitting up.   
  
"You know Riley Finn?"   
  
"Do you know something about Riley's whereabouts?" Giles asked excitedly.   
  
He, Willow and Xander had no luck in tracking him down. Graham still called weekly but had no news. Willow was even trying to find some ancient locator spells to aid in the search.   
  
"Yes, I do." the man answered and told Giles where Riley was being held.   
  
"And if we come on your watch, we should not have any trouble taking him?"   
  
"It would be helpful if you knew somebody on the inside who could come along to help navigate you through this place."   
  
"I do, I think I do know someone." Giles told him then added "Thank you for your help."   
  
"No, problem. Just get him out of here, he doesn't deserve this." The voice added.   
  
"How can I reach you?" Giles asked grabbing a pen and paper from the table.   
  
"I'll call you, it's safer that way." The phone went dead.   
  
Giles hurriedly dialed Graham's number.


	2. Conclusion

Precious Cargo - Continued   
by A. Price   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Buffy walked up the stairs to her room after the Scrabble game with Spike. It was worth listening to Spike brag about winning just to see the look on Angel's face when she spelled out a really nasty word. She'd have to thank Spike for teaching her those words. She smiled as she took her journal from the dresser drawer. She sat down and began to thumb through it, reading several earlier passages.   
  
Entry 1   
  
I'm starting this journal for you Riley. I want you to be there with me while I carry your child, someday you'll read this and hopefully it will ease the pain of us not getting to be together during this special time. And it is special, Riley, I can already feel my body changing, adjusting to carrying a new life in it. A life that you and I created.   
  
I know you won't be happy that Giles sent me off in the care of Angel and Spike. But he was trying to do what is best for me and our child. Of course, I'm not sure any of us will survive the next several months with only each other. If the drive up was any indication, we may drive each other insane. Angel is going to be overprotective guy, I can tell already. And Spike is, well he's Spike, and he always knows the perfect way to annoy me. But I think he's trying he was actually reading some of the books on pregnancy and already giving me advice on what is good for the baby. I may not write in this journal daily but I will keep you up to date on everything.   
  
I love you Riley Finn, wherever you are.   
  
PS Oh yeah! I'm going to make Spike stop smoking, the smell makes me sick.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Entry 18   
  
We've been here two weeks. I call daily to find out if Giles knows anything, he doesn't but I keep the faith that you are out there and you are okay. You have to be. I need you and so does the baby inside of me. I've gained some weight now, not much, but I see a little pudge where it used to be flat. And I've been pretty nauseous lately. It's pretty disgusting, and I hate to barf in front of Spike or Angel, but they comfort me and give a cool rag for my face when I'm done. Sometimes I close my eyes and imagine your the one handing me the cold rag. I miss you more everyday.   
  
I love you Riley, hold on wherever you are, please hold on. I need you and our baby needs you.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Entry 42   
  
I've been watching Passions with Spike everyday. Yes, I am that desperate for entertainment. The guys try to keep me occupied but I still get bored and then I have more time to think about you and too worry about you. Giles says Graham is trying. I believe him, but I get more scared everyday that we don't know something. Oh yeah, I made a really neat discovery today, pepperoni is wonderful on a grilled cheese sandwich, in fact it's so good I ate three of them. Umm........I've gained quite a bit of weight now. But Angel and Spike both say I glow. I think they are telling me that to avoid answering when I ask if I look bigger to them. Smart vampires!   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Entry 53   
  
The baby is kicking quite a bit today. Spike says he's going to be a football player, Angel says he might be a she. Spike is convinced that the baby is a boy though. I don't care boy or girl as long as they are healthy. I wonder which you would rather have, most guys want a son. Do you want a son, Riley? I wish you were here so I could ask you. I let Angel and Spike feel the baby move today. It was funny these two tough guys that I watched melt in front of me as they placed gentle hands over the movement in my belly. The looks of amazement on their faces as the baby moved were beautiful. After I went upstairs I cried for a while, because I wanted to see that look on your face. I wanted it to be your hands that were on my belly, more then that I want your arms around me, your kisses all over me.   
  
Please come home to me. I love you Riley Finn   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Entry 67   
  
Giles thought of everything! We pulled out the videos he sent this afternoon. There was an excellent one on childbirth showed the actual deliver. Spike had to leave the room. Angel will have to be the one to deliver the baby, I'm sure of it. But that's okay, because we pulled out the Lamaze tapes too. Spike is going to coach me. He says he can stay up at the head of the bed with me and be supportive. He told me he's even got cheers worked out "Breathe, Slayer, breathe, Push Slayer Push" He makes me laugh so hard it hurts sometimes.   
  
I'm scared Riley. Scared of labor, it hurts, I can tell from the videos. Now I know that I have a high tolerance for pain but this is different. And what if something goes wrong? I know there is a hospital close, but I still worry. And I know it's rare in this day and age, but what if I don't survive, what if something happens to me?   
  
I was so worried about it the other day that I was quiet all day. Angel took me outside and sat with me on the porch swing. We watched the stars and I confessed my fears to him. He says not to worry, it will be okay. But of course he's going to tell the horribly big, very hormonal pregnant woman that. So I made him promise, and please don't be angry about this Riley - I made him promise to find you and if that was impossible, he's to help take care of the baby. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he will protect this child with his life until you can be found.   
  
I want to see you so badly, I WANT you here with me.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Entry 72   
  
Angel ate the LAST bagel today. Can you believe it? I mean the guy is on a liquid diet and he decides to add solids to it with my bagel. I jumped on him about it. Later I realized how stupid it was to be that upset over a bagel. But I can't seem to control myself sometimes, I get angry over stupid things. Spike says it's hormones.   
  
Anyway Spike snuck me to WalMart and I found these adorable baby sneakers. Tiny little white sneakers, they are just precious. And when I look at them it's hard to imagine, that the baby inside of me now will wear them someday. I know in my heart that you will be there to see him or her in them. I just know it somehow. Don't give up hope wherever you. Because I won't give up on you Riley, ever.   
  
Angel knew we had snuck to WalMart, but he didn't throw a fit. He never even told Spike he knew. Which is good for Spike because he loves to think that he has put one over on Angel. I feel sorry for Angel sometimes, I know he feels like the parent in this strange family of ours. He has to be the disciplinarian, sometimes Spike and I argue and he has to be the voice of reason. But he takes it all in stride. I know that he still loves me, and you know that a part of me will always love him, but you and our baby are first in my life now. Please never doubt that.   
  
I just sometimes wonder if it's fair to put Angel in this position. I'm tired now. So I'm going to stop here. I love you.   
  
Buffy   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Entry 105   
  
I've just finished a game of Scrabble with Spike. I even let him win this time. I yelled at him about the cigarette butts on the porch. No, I haven't been able to make him quit smoking. He does however only smoke outside, so actually he had cut down because he can only go out at night. It's wrong of me to yell at them I know it is. And the two of them just take it, they don't yell back. I feel guilty about that, they are doing so much for me.   
  
I cry alot. I miss my Mom and my friends and most of all you! Where are you Riley Finn! And damn it, why did you have to take off on that stupid mission! I didn't want you to go and now I'm so angry at you! If you had stayed you would be the one listening to my hormonal outbursts, you would get to sit by me and watch the baby turn somersaults across my belly. You would be there to hold my hand when I go into labor!   
  
I'm angry at myself too. I should have mentioned that I might be pregnant before you left. But I have this stupid pride, and when you told me that nothing I could say would keep you there, well I just decided to teach you a lesson. Way to go, Buffy! And now look where we are.   
  
I love you, and when you come back to me, I promise my stupid pride will never get in the way again. Please come back to me. Please..........   
  
Buffy closed the journal and sniffled as she fumbled for a kleenex to dry her tears. She crawled under the covers and was soon in a deep sleep. So deep she didn't even hear the phone ring.   
  
*****   
  
"She was crying again." Angel told Spike as they sat on the porch.   
  
"I know." Spike took a long drag off the cigarette. "But there isn't anything we can do, Angel. She's tough, she'll get through this."   
  
"And if Riley doesn't come back. Then what?" Angel asked worriedly.   
  
"Then I guess we have a lifetime gig of protecting her and the baby." Spike said softy.   
  
The phone rang and Angel went to answer it. He answered with a cautious "Hello."   
  
"Angel, this is Giles. I have news."   
  
"Good news?" Angel asked hesitantly.   
  
"We know where Riley is. He is alive and in good shape. We've got Graham helping us with a rescue plan and we have some inside help." Giles explained.   
  
"Buffy, will be thrilled." Angel replied as Spike entered the room.   
  
"Who is it?" Spike mouthed the words.   
  
"Giles, he's got news." Angel answered then turned his attention back to the phone.   
  
"I don't think we should tell Buffy, not until we have Riley safely with us. What do you think?" Giles asked.   
  
"I think you're probably right. When will you make the rescue?"   
  
Spike looked up at the word rescue.   
  
"In the next couple of days. I'll let you know. I'd better go. Take care of her." And with that Giles hung up the phone.   
  
"They've found Riley?" Spike asked, his face unreadable.   
  
"Yes, they plan to make a rescue attempt shortly. He doesn't want us to tell Buffy until Riley is safe."   
  
"Thats a good idea." Spike told him then turned to go back outside, "I need another cigarrette."   
  
Angel watched the blond vampire go out the door. He felt for him, because for the first time in a long time he and Spike were on the same team. They both wanted to protect Buffy and her child and more importantly they both loved her. Angel wouldn't lie and say he hadn't wished a thousand times that the child growing inside of Buffy was his, he'd had very vivid dreams about it. But he knew it could never happen. Spike had no curse to worry about and Angel thought that somewhere inside, Spike had thought he could be the one if Riley never returned.   
  
Spike sat on the swing and lit his cigarette. Riley was going to be coming back. A part of him had selfishly wished that he never returned. But when he thought about Buffy's tears he realized how wrong that was. And for the millionth time since they had arrived. He asked himself how does Angel do it? How does he love her knowing he can't ever have her.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Giles stood in the middle of his living room around him were Xander, Willow and Graham. "Now is everyone's part understood?"   
  
Willow nodded, "Yes, I'm to cast a protection spell around you, Graham and Riley, which hopefully enable you to walk out of there without nay problems."   
  
"Xander?" Giles looked at the sulky young man on the couch.   
  
"Yeah, I'm the driver. I wait outside in the car while you and Graham go save the day." He answered frowning.   
  
"Xander that is important. And Graham has to go in because he knows his way around and I am old enough to be a new doctor." Giles explained patiently.   
  
"My contact will call soon and we must all be on the ready." Giles told them as they said their goodbyes.   
  
Graham stayed behind, "Do you think we can pull this off?"   
  
"We have too." was all the answer Giles would give.   
  
********   
  
The next night   
  
The phone rang disrupting Giles supper. "Hello, this is your friend. Tomorrow night Dr. Irvin is going out of town. It's the perfect time for you to spring Finn. In the early evening about seven o'clock."   
  
"Yes, we'll be there." Giles told him and filled him in on the rest of the plan.   
  
After phone calls to all of those involved he placed a call to Angel.   
  
****   
  
Angel picked up the ringing phone and went to the kitchen, Spike and Buffy were watching a movie. "Hello." He spoke in to the phone.   
  
"Angel, it's Giles. We have a plan." Giles explained what was going to happen the next night.   
  
"So, will you bring him here tomorrow?" Angel asked hesitantly, he had something to say about that and he was afraid Giles might misunderstand.   
  
"I'm not sure that's for the best right now." Giles said worriedly.   
  
"I'm glad you said that, because I'm not sure it would be either. I'm afraid bringing Riley here might put Buffy in danger and the baby in danger. We need to make sure they can't track her here through him."   
  
"I've considered that too. I'm sure Riley will be very upset as will Buffy. But I think I can make him see reason. And I will let him call her."   
  
"Okay, I'll tell Spike what's going on. But we'll wait for your phone call to tell Buffy."   
  
"Hopefully we'll call tomorrow night with good news." Giles told him as he hung up the phone.   
  
"Who's on the phone?" Buffy called from the couch.   
  
"It was a survey guy, I couldn't get him off the phone." Angel hated lying to her but he was convinced this was for her own good.   
  
"I'm making popcorn, you want some?" He called to her, that sounds good.   
  
"Spike could you go get me some juice to go with the popcorn?" She asked sweetly.   
  
"Of course, pet." He answered and got up to go the kitchen.   
  
"Spike, that was Giles on the phone." Angel said quietly.   
  
"And?" Spike asked alarm in his voice.   
  
"Tomorrow night they are going in for Riley."   
  
"Tomorrow?" He asked through the lump in his throat.   
  
"Yes." Angel noticed the look on Spike's face, he knew it well, he'd worn the same look several times. The "I don't want to give up Buffy look", he thought he had patented it, but obviously not.   
  
"So, Riley will be here tomorrow night, probably? What does that mean for us? I mean we're the ones who have been here for her. We've patted her back through morning sickness, we've taken the brunt of hormonal ups and downs, we've cared for her, we lov..........." He stopped abruptly.   
  
"Spike, Giles isn't bringing Riley here. We feel it's too dangerous right now. We want to make sure they won't track Buffy through Riley. So, as it stands now I guess we are still the delivery doctors on call here." Angel explained.   
  
"Oh, well that's good." Spike said softly.   
  
"Spike, my juice? And is that popcorn done?" Buffy called from the other room.   
  
Angel poured the popcorn in a bowl as Spike poured her juice and started out to the living room.   
  
"Spike," Angel called to him softly.   
  
"Yeah." He said as he turned around.   
  
"Eventually Riley will come for her. You've got to be ready for that." Angel said sympathetically.   
  
Spike nodded and left the kitchen.   
  
Angel cleaned up the popcorn mess, he sure hoped Spike could handle it because he still wasn't sure that the could.   
  
**************   
  
Next night Seven pm   
  
Xander pulled up to the gate and Graham showed his id. The guard let them through without a problem. Willow was ready in the back seat the protection spell in place.   
  
"Park there." Graham instructed.   
  
"Good luck" Willow and Xander said in unison.   
  
He and Giles exited the car, Giles carried a small briefcase. They found the building easily and took the elevator to the basement offices. Graham went to the front desk. Showing his id to the person behind the desk, "This is Dr. Ruperts, he is going to do some joint research with Dr. Irvin on the Finn matter." Graham said with authority.   
  
The man behind the desk, looked around, "I don't have anything about that, Dr. Irvin is out of town, I dont' know if I should let you in to see Finn."   
  
"You know Irvin's temper, do you want him find out you didn't let his colleague into see Finn. Fine you explain it to him." Graham turned to go.   
  
"No, no you're right, Irvin will have my hide. Go on he's in room seven down that hall. Tell the guard that Mike said you could go in."   
  
"Thank you." Graham said and led Giles down the hall to room seven.   
  
"Names and id please?" James asked as they entered the room.   
  
"Graham? Giles?" Riley said excitedly.   
  
"These are the two you are waiting for?" James asked Riley.   
  
"Yes, it is." Riley said as James unfastened the restraints and Riley climbed from the bed.   
  
"Then good luck and please punch me" James said grinning.   
  
"Punch you?" Riley asked confused.   
  
"I want them to find me out cold when they come looking for you." James answered.   
  
"Thank you James." Riley said before he promptly punched him out.   
  
"And thank you guys too." Riley turned to Graham and Giles.   
  
"We have time for that later." Graham replied with a smile.   
  
Graham looked out into the hallway it was clear in both directions. "Come on lets go."   
  
They went the opposite direction of the desk and found the maintenance elevator. Taking it to to the main floor the easily snuck out a rear door. Xander started the car as they came into sight.   
  
"Hey man, it's good to see you." Xander told him as they entered the car.   
  
"Just drive normally right back throught that gate." Graham instructed.   
  
"What will you do now, Graham? You know they'll figure out you helped me." Riley asked.   
  
"Don't worry. They don't want any of this to come out. I'll be fine." Graham assured his friend.   
  
"So, I bet you can't wait to talk to Buffy." Willow chimed in happily.   
  
"Talk to her, see her, touch her! I want to go to her now, okay?" Riley was almost giddy at the thought.   
  
Everyone else in the car became very quiet. Riley looked from one friends face to the other, "What's wrong? Is Buffy okay?" He asked fear in his voice.   
  
Giles cleared his throat, "Riley, we've decided it's in Buffy's best interests if you don't go to her quite yet."   
  
"What?" Riley asked his voice rising with anger.   
  
"We want to make sure she's safe." Graham said calmly.   
  
"And you think she's safer with two vampires, then she would be with me?" Riley replied disbelievingly.   
  
"At the present time, yes we do. We have to make sure that they can't trace Buffy by watching you." Giles explained.   
  
"I guess that makes sense." Riley sighed and closed his eyes. "I can talk to her though, tonight?"   
  
"Yes, Willow fixed my phone where it doesn't register the number where Buffy is, it can't be tapped. You can call as soon as we get to my place." Giles assured him.   
  
**********   
  
The phone rang in Dr. Irvin's hotel room waking him. "This better be good." He growled into the phone.   
  
"Sir, this is Seargent Martin, Finn has escaped. Do you want us to go pick him up he shouldn't be too hard to find." He explained.   
  
"How did this happen? Never mind, no don't pick him up. This might be the way to find the Slayer, the baby is due soon." Irvin replied.   
  
"So we'll watch him for awhile and then take him, the mother and baby into custody?"   
  
"That would be good, but if for some reason the poor baby is orphaned in the process that won't affect my research the baby is who I am really interested in now." Irvin gave a small chuckle as he hung up the phone.   
  
**********   
  
Xander dropped Graham off at his apartment. Riley thanked him again as he departed the car. The ride back to Giles' was quiet. Riley convinced himself that Giles and the others made a good point about his not seeing Buffy yet. But he was still not happy about the decision.   
  
Xander parked the car in front of Giles place. The four got out of the car, Willow gave Riley a hug. "I'm glad you're back." She whispered.   
  
"Thanks for your help, Willow." Riley replied returning the hug.   
  
Xander shook Riley's hand firmly, "We are going now. You take care."   
  
"Thanks, Xander." Riley told him as he watched the two friends walk away.   
  
Riley followed Giles into the apartment. Giles wrote a number down on a pad of paper and handed it to him. "This is the number where Buffy can be reached. I'm going to leave you alone to make the call." He told him as he started upstairs.   
  
"Thank you for everything, Giles." Riley called to him.   
  
Giles turned around and smiled, "No problem. Now talk to the mother of your child."   
  
Riley stared nervously at the phone, all of these past months he'd spent dreaming of her, aching to hear her voice, to touch her and now finally he was going to get to talk to Buffy. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.   
  
********   
  
Angel and Spike both paced nervously, tonight was to be the night. They were waiting anxiously for the phone call from Giles.   
  
"Angel, let's go sit outside." Buffy asked as she sat on the couch fighting with a pair of shoes.   
  
Angel grinned as he watched her battle, he would never laugh at her out loud, but it was really amusing that she couldn't really see her feet anymore. Most of the time she resorted to slip on's nowadays.   
  
"Okay, you feeling okay?" He asked as she stood up.   
  
"I'm fine, just getting antsy in here, and there isn't anything on tv." She walked to the door.   
  
Angel opened the door, the stars were shining brightly and there was a cool breeze.   
  
"You'll need a sweater." Spike called from the kitchen. He was reading at the dining table, close to the phone.   
  
"Yes, mother." Buffy called back with a giggle. But she took her sweater from the hook by the door and followed Angel outside.   
  
"So, you are feeling antsy? Any reason why?" Angel asked her smiling inwardly at the picture she presented as she sat on the swing. Her long blond hair glowed in the moonlight and her small hands rested on her prominent belly.   
  
"I don't know. I can't pinpoint it. I think part of it is I'm ready for this to be over. And yet I'm scared for it to be over. It doesn't matter how many videos we watch or how many books we read. Labor is still a scary prospect." She sighed and leaned back in the swing.   
  
"And?" Angel prodded her.   
  
"And I'm afraid I'll never see Riley again, that his child will never know his or her father." She said sadly.   
  
****   
  
Spike jumped when the phone rang. Then he took an unneeded breath and picked it up, "Hello." He said cautiously.   
  
"Hello." The voice was a familiar one - Riley.   
  
"Riley?" Spike asked just to be sure.   
  
"Yes, Spike, it's me. Would you please put Buffy on?" Riley asked impatiently.   
  
"Yes, but don't upset her." Spike warned.   
  
"I'm not going to upset her, just put her on." Riley replied agitated with the blonde vampire.   
  
"Hold on." Spike lay the phone on the counter and went to the door.   
  
"Buffy, the phone is for you." Spike called to her.   
  
She got up awkwardly from the swing with Angel's help. "Is it Giles?" She asked hopefully as she came through the door.   
  
"No, it's not Giles." Spike answered, nodding at Angel over Buffy's head.   
  
"Well, then who?"   
  
"Just answer it, luv." Spike told her gently as he and Angel left her alone to take the call.   
  
"Hello." She said softly into the phone.   
  
Riley gasped at the sound of her voice, he was speechless for a moment.   
  
"Is anyone there?" She asked after a moment.   
  
"Buffy." Riley said his voice cracking slightly.   
  
At the sound of his voice she sat down in a dining chair. She was tearing up as she choked out his name, "Riley, is this really you?"   
  
"Yes, Buffy it's really me. Giles, Graham, Xander and Willow all broke me out. I am so sorry that I ever left in the first place. I missed you so much. Are you okay? The baby, we're having a baby!" The words rushed from his mouth.   
  
Buffy gave a small laugh into the phone, it sounded like music to Riley's ear. "First, thank them all for me. Secondly, you're right you shouldn't have left in the first place and thirdly, yes we are having a baby and he or she is being very active right now." She lay her hand across the rippling movement in her belly. "The baby must know that Daddy is on the phone."   
  
"Daddy, daddy, I like the sound of that. I can't wait to see you. I love you so much, Buffy."   
  
"Which begs the question, when are you coming?" Buffy asked excitedly.   
  
"Well, I'm afraid it will be a little while. It's been decided that it's not safe for me to visit yet." He explained calmly.   
  
"Decided? Decided by who?" Her voice rose slightly.   
  
"Well, mostly Giles. Buffy, it's only going to be a little while, I promise." He said soothingly. "And I'll call every day until I can get there."   
  
"I'm going along for now, but I will talk to Giles about this next time he calls. I love you Riley Finn and I don't want to be separated from you one minute longer then I have to be." Buffy sighed into the phone.   
  
"Okay, now tell me what you've been doing the last few months and what is it like to live with Angel and Spike?" Riley asked with a laugh.   
  
She giggled as she began to fill him in.   
  
***********   
  
"Is she going to stay on that phone all night?" Spike growled.   
  
"Spike, Riley is the father of her child, she hasn't seen him for months, she's been worried sick about him. Give her a break." Angel grouched back. He was so tired of being the strong one, the reasonable one. Hell, if Riley hadn't come back he would have been tempted to whisk Buffy away and take care of her and the baby forever, curse or no curse. But no,he had to be the stoic one. So at the moment Spikes complaining was agravating him at best.   
  
"What's wrong with you?"   
  
"Nothing. Just drop it, Spike." Angel warned.   
  
"It bothers you too. You can hardly stand the fact that he is going to come waltzing in here and take over. Admit it, Peaches."   
  
Angels eyes glowed a dangerous yellow when he turned to Spike, "Don't push it."   
  
Spike shut up and stared at the tv screen. Perhaps this was harder on brood boy then he had imagined.   
  
*****   
  
"Yes, I guess I do need to get to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you too. Goodnight." Buffy smiled as she hung up the phone.   
  
She entered the livingroom still smiling, "I guess you two know who that was?" She asked cheerfully.   
  
"Yeah, we do." Spike answered and if Buffy noticed the hint of bitterness in his voice she didn't acknowledge it.   
  
"Did you know they were going after him?" She asked Angel.   
  
"Yes, but we thought it best to wait until he was safely out before we told you. I'm happy for you, Buffy." Angel stood, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "I'm going to bed now. If you need me, just wake me."   
  
Buffy thought he sounded tired, "Goodnight, Angel." She watched him walk to his room.   
  
"Is he okay, Spike?" She asked as she sat down across from Spike.   
  
"I'm sure he will be, he's used to it." Spike told her as he stood up.   
  
"Used to what?" Buffy asked curiously.   
  
"Losing you." Spike said softly as he walked towards his room.   
  
Buffy sat alone in the living room, tears running slowly down her face. In all of this mess, she had forgotten Angel's feelings. Through the years they had settled into a wonderful friendship and she realized she had taken advantage of that friendship more then once. But Angel made it so easy to do so, never complaining and always there to help. She got up to go to her room, on the way she stopped and stood at Angel's slightly opened door, he was lying there eyes open wide staring at the ceiling.   
  
She watched him for a moment, before he called to her. "You can come in."   
  
She hesitantly walked into the room and sat on the corner of his bed, she took his big hand in hers, "I'm sorry." She placed a small kiss on the back of his hand.   
  
"For what?" He asked her smiling slightly.   
  
"Not thinking about your feelings. I know you still love me, Angel. And I think you know that you own part of my heart too. If things were different," She sighed.   
  
He finished for her, "But they aren't different, and you found Riley and you love him and you are having his child. End of story, no apolgies needed." He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. "Now, go get some sleep."   
  
Spike stood quietly outside the door listening, his heart broke a little bit more at each word. He retreated to his room when he heard Buffy coming. He made a vow to himself, she would never know his true feelings. When this was over he was going to leave Sunnydale, start over somewhere far away from her.   
  
**********   
  
"I love you too. No, right now you probably don't want to see me." Buffy giggled into the phone, "I'm as big as a house. Thankfully I only have two weeks left."   
  
She chatted a few more moments and hung up the phone. She was seemed to have alot of nervous energy, the last few weeks she had spent alot of time on the phone with Riley, his return to her life had seemed to make her glow even more. Today she had woke up with an unexplained energy, she had dusted the living room and washed the dishes and tried to do the laundry until Angel had stopped her.   
  
"Spike, want to play Scrabble?" She asked as she waddled into the living room.   
  
"What? You aren't on the phone with soldier boy?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
"No, I'm not and I'm bored. Please play a game with me? Angel is taking a nap." She pleaded.   
  
**********   
  
"Does Riley know you know that word?" Spike asked as he wrote down Buffy's score on a particularly nasty word.   
  
"No, and you don't want me to tell him that you taught it to me either." She giggled loudly, thats when she felt it. A twinge. a little bit of pressure in her abdomen. She placed her hand on the spot and went quiet.   
  
"You okay?" Spike asked the concern heavy in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, just a little twinge, barely anything." She told him and they continued the game for the next hour. When she stood to put away the game board she felt it again, a little harder this time.   
  
Spike noticed the look on her face, "Slayer?" He asked raising his eyebrow.   
  
"Another twinge." She admitted grudgingly. "You don't think?" She asked fear in her eyes.   
  
"Well you have two weeks, but two weeks either way can be normal. Let's just keep an eye on you for the next little while. Then we'll wake the poof if we need him." Spike spoke in a calm voice that belied the anxiety he was actually feeling.   
  
"That's a good idea. What's on tv?" She asked with a smile as they sat down on the couch.   
  
She picked up the remote, flipping through the channels she found the movie "Grease" was coming on. Spike rolled his eyes at her choice but didn't complain. The pains started coming closer together about half way into the movie. By the time John and Olivia started singing "I've got chills there multiplying" the pains were 15 minutes apart. And while they weren't very painful yet, they were uncomfortable.   
  
Spiked decided to wake Angel. Buffy called Giles and pleaded with him to please let Riley come for the birth. "Please, Giles. I'm sure it will be safe. I need him here."   
  
She had sounded so pathetic that Giles had caved in against his better judgement he called Riley and gave him directions to where Buffy was hidden. He hoped he didn't regret the decision.   
  
Riley took off for the cabin, never realizing he was being watched. Sargeant Martin made a call to Dr. Irvin. "He's headed out of town, should I follow?"   
  
"Pick me up first he wont' have that much of a headstart, we'll catch up with him." Irvin told him. Martin hesitated he didn't like Irvin and he didn't like this mission at all, but in the end he picked up Irvin.   
  
Irvin was right, within a half hour they found Riley on the highway they followed at a safe distance. Riley's thoughts were so centered on Buffy he hardly noticed any other vehicle on the road.   
  
**************   
  
"She's what?" Angel exclaimed sleepily.   
  
"In labor, she's in labor." Spike told him as he shook him awake.   
  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked as he stood and pulled on his shirt.   
  
"Yes, the pains are about 15 mintues apart now."   
  
"Actually more like ten minutes." Buffy stuck her head in the bedroom.   
  
Angel and Spike looked at her worriedly she seemed in good spirits for someone in labor.   
  
"And I have news Giles is letting Riley come for the birth he'll be here in a few hours. I've heard first babies take a while so I think he has time to get here."   
  
"What?" The vampires said in unison.   
  
"Riley is on his way." She repeated with a smile.   
  
"What the hell was Giles thinking? Do you know how dangerous this is?" Spike asked her shaking his head.   
  
"It'll be okay." Buffy muttered looking to Angel for support.   
  
"Sorry, Buffy, I agree with Spike on this one." Angel said softly.   
  
"He's coming and that's that." Buffy turned from the room and stopped suddenly, holding her tummy.   
  
Angel and Spike were at her side in seconds forgetting the harsh words spoken only moments ago. Concentrating only on Buffy. "Maybe you should lie down." Spike asked softly.   
  
"No, I'm okay it feels okay to walk. It doesn't really hurt that bad. I don't know where those horror stories about labor come from." She told them with a smile.   
  
Two hours later... Buffy's smile was now gone, she was now lying in the bed and she now knew where those horror stories came from. The pains were about three minutes apart now. She was dilated to seven according to Angel. And she had never felt pain like this before. She felt like there was an army on each side of her back and they marched around to the front of her tummy to wage the war which resulted in terrible pain. She gritted her teeth and bore the pain without screaming.   
  
Spike offered her ice chips and she took long cleansing breaths and panted just like she was supposed to. And in between pains she cursed Riley Finn. Spike and Angel listened with straight faces as she told them she would never let him touch her again and how it was all his fault she was going through this.   
  
Spike went to go get more ice, Angel followed him for a brief moment. "I am really glad my name is not Riley right now." Spike grinned.   
  
Angel laughed softly, "Maybe it's not so bad that vampires can't have babies."   
  
He went back in to check on Buffy again. She was dilated to 8 now it wouldn't be long. He hoped since Riley was coming that he would get here in time. Buffy tried to make herself more comfortable in the bed when she felt the splash of water on her thighs and felt the dampness cover the sheets. "Angel, my water." She gasped.   
  
"Spike!" Angel called out.   
  
Spike came in and helped Angel change the sheets under Buffy. "It won't be long now, sweetheart." Angel said comfortingly as he helped her get her knees up.   
  
"Where is Riley?" She asked through painfilled eyes.   
  
A knock sounded at the door. Spike went to answer it, Riley stepped through the door. "Where is she?" He asked hurriedly.   
  
"Hello to you too. Follow me." Spike answered as he led Riley to the room.   
  
Angel looked up and smiled at Riley. "Look who's here, Buffy."   
  
"Riley." Buffy said tiredly.   
  
He walked to the bedside and took her hand, lifting it he kissed it softly. "I'm here. You look beautiful, you know that."   
  
"Your lying, but I'll accept the compliment anyway." She gave him a small smile then winced as another pain washed over her.   
  
Angel's shirt sleeves were rolled up and he had washed his hands in a basin of water on the dresser. He went to examine Buffy again, he grinned when he saw the crown of the baby's head. "Buffy, the baby is crowning. I'm going to need you to push now."   
  
Exhausted Buffy put all of her energy into a push. "Almost, another push, Buffy."   
  
Spike stood at the foot of the bed, "Push, Slayer, Push." He smiled at her.   
  
She rewarded him with a smile and a big push.   
  
"We have shoulders and we have a baby...........boy!" Angel said enthusiastically as Spike helped him aspirate the baby's nose and throat. Buffy peeked over her legs at him and Riley stood to get a better look.   
  
A loud squalling soon filled the room. The baby was lain on his mother's chest where she got the first good look at her son. Angel cut and tied the cord and Spike wrapped the baby in a blanket. The placenta was delivered and Spike handed the baby back to his mommy. Riley sat on the bed next to Buffy, 'He's beautiful." He said in a choked voice.   
  
"He is." Buffy agreed as tears ran down her face, "You are beautiful, yes you are." She told him as she softly nuzzled the tiny bundle on her chest.   
  
"Do you want to hold him?" She asked Riley. He carefully took the baby from her arms. He unwrapped the bundle and he and Buffy stared in awe at the tiny hands and feet.   
  
Spike and Angel stood silently watching the new family in front of them. Buffy looked up, "I don't know how to thank both of you." She said with such a warm smile that even Spike could not think of a smart remark. "Your welcome." was all he could softly say. "Anytime." Angel said, "We'll leave you alone now."   
  
He and Spike left the room with the proud parents counting fingers and toes.   
  
"Feel like a walk?" Angel asked Spike.   
  
"Yeah, I could use a smoke." Spike told him as they went outside the cabin and began walking around the yard.   
  
*******   
  
Irvin lie down his binoculars, "The two vampires are outside walking. Now is the time we make our move. I'm betting there is a new baby in the house."   
  
He got out of the truck, "You stay here. Watch for their return." He told Martin   
  
"Sir, what are you planning?" Martin asked unsurely.   
  
"I'm going to retrieve the baby. I'll be back soon." Irvin headed in the direction of the cabin.   
  
**************   
  
"He needs a name." Riley said smiling at the red faced infant cradled in his arms. He had a bit of dark peach fuzz on his head and his mother's nose.   
  
"I hadn't really thought a lot about names." Buffy admitted as the baby gripped her finger tightly. "What would you like to call him?"   
  
"Well I'd like to name him after my father Ryan Shawn Finn. Would that be okay?" He asked her with a smile.   
  
"Ryan Shawn, I like it." She smiled up at him. "If you'll look over there on the dresser there are some diapers and little gowns, I think we need to dress him."   
  
"Okay, Ryan we've got a diaper here for you." Riley grinned down at the baby as he watched Buffy secure the diaper. Then gently ease the tiny gown over the babys head.   
  
"There you go, now you'll be warm." She kissed the top of his head. Scooting over, Riley slid into the bed next to her, he placed his arm around her and his son pulling them close to him.   
  
********   
  
"When do you think she'll leave?" Spike asked Angel with a sigh.   
  
"She'll need to rest a few days, and we want to make sure there is no danger around. Then I suppose she and Riley will go home together." Angel said with a shrug.   
  
"And you can just accept that? I mean we've been there for her, Angel and you can just turn her over to him?" Spike paced around the backyard, lighting another cigarette.   
  
"Yes, I can. I have too, we have too let her go. That was the plan all along Spike, keep her safe until the baby came." Angel leaned back against he wood railing of the back deck.   
  
"But...." Spike started then stopped.   
  
"There are no but's Spike, this is how it's supposed to be. A big part of love is sacrifice, Spike. " He said the words with conviction.   
  
"Well you may be used to being all selfless and such, but I'm not. I'm not going back to Sunnydale. I'm leaving tomorrow night, far away from Buffy Summers." Spike spit out as he crushed the remains of the cigarette into the ground.   
  
"I think you should come to LA with me. I can always use the help and you might as well give up the bad boy image, Spike. It doesn't suit someone who would give up seven months of their life to protect a pregnant woman." Angel told him with a grin.   
  
"I'll think about it."   
  
Angel knew then that Spike would return with him to LA.   
  
**********   
  
Dr. Irvin steathily approached the front of the cabin. He pushed the door open carefully he could hear muted voices in the other room. He walked quietly and stood outside the door.   
  
"Buffy, I need to ask you something very important." Riley said softly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping baby.   
  
"What?" Buffy asked a trace of fear in her voice.   
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked smiling at her his eyes shining with hope.   
  
"Is it because you want to marry me or because of Ryan?" She asked him her voice serious.   
  
"I've wanted to marry you for a long time, Buffy Summers, Ryan just adds to the equation. Please be my wife?" Riley told her sincerely.   
  
"Yes, I'll marry you." She said softly and she placed a soft hand on his cheek, "I will marry you, Riley Finn."   
  
He smiled and lowered his lips to hers in a tender kiss.   
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this poignant family moment." Dr. Irvin's voice rang across the room.   
  
Riley stood immediately in front of the bed shielding Buffy and the baby. "Irvin, what are you doing here?" He demanded.   
  
"Who is he?" Buffy asked from the bed.   
  
"I'm Dr. Irvin, Ms. Summers. And I've come for your baby." He said gleefully as he started towards the bed.   
  
"You'll have to go through me." Riley told him as he walked towards Irivin.   
  
"No problem, Finn. I brought help." Irvin pulled a gun out of his coat and aimed it at Riley. "The baby now."   
  
"You can't take my baby." Buffy told him as she held Ryan closer to her body.   
  
"I'm afraid I can and I will. I was quite willing to experiment on the whole little family, but I doubt I will find you two cooperative so the baby will suffice." He aimed the gun at Riley. Buffy screamed.   
  
"Don't make this any harder." Irvin told her. "Your baby needs to be researched, we need to know about the genetic makeup of the child. Think of it as your gift to science."   
  
Angel and Spike were in the house within moments of hearing Buffy's scream. Angel came into the room first. Irvin turned to him and took a shot which caught Angel in the shoulder. Dazed slightly, Angel took a moment before he charged Irvin taking the gun from him.   
  
Riley was at Buffy's side quickly helping her out of the bed and away from the scuffle. Spike took her to the living room and lay her and the baby on the couch while Riley went back into the bedroom. "Riley." Buffy pleaded her eyes filling.   
  
"I'll be back." He told her as he turned away.   
  
"He'll be fine, Buffy. Stay calm." Spike patted her hand.   
  
When Riley entered the room he found Angel holding tightly in his grasp. Blood dripped from Angel's shoulder. "Who the hell is this guy?" Angel asked Riley.   
  
"An Initative doctor. He wants the baby for some sick experiments. He was willing to kill Buffy and I to take him." Riley explained as his fist hit Irvin's mouth.   
  
The fist connecting with Irvin's face loosened Angel's grip enough for Irvin to dive to the floor after the gun. He wasn't fast enough as Angel grabbed him again, this time he took no chances with both hands on either side of Irvin's head he twisted, the sound of Irvin's neck snapping filled the room. Riley watched as his torturer's body hit the floor in a lifeless heap. Angel stared at Riley then at the body on the floor. "I couldn't let him hurt Buffy or the baby." He said softly as he left the room.   
  
"I know, Angel. I know." Riley told him as he followed him out of the room.   
  
**********   
  
Riley sat beside Buffy on the couch. The baby nursing at her breast. Angel and Spike sat in chairs across from them. "Do you think it's over?" Spike asked as he finished bandaging Angel's shoulder.   
  
Riley shook his head, "I think so, Irvin was a twisted man."   
  
***   
  
Sargeant Martin showed up at the cabin door, he wasn't going to wait another minute, in his opinion Irvin had gone off the deep end. He did not intend to let him hurt an innocent child.   
  
He entered the cabin to find an angry Agent Finn holding a gun on him. He dropped his weapon. "I'm looking for Dr. Irvin."   
  
"He's in there." Spike nodded towards the bedroom and followed Irvin there.   
  
Martin stared at Irvin's body for a moment then asked "What happened here?"   
  
"What does it look like happened here?" Spike answered his question with a question.   
  
Martin thought for a moment. "To me it looks like that crazy Irvin came up here to the woods in the dark fell down a ravine or something and broke his neck. I think the army will believe that. Irvin has been acting rather strange lately. And tell Finn not to worry, I don't think the army ever authorized any of this research." Martin hauled the body out with him, he was going to find a ravine.   
  
Spike joined the others in the living room and passed on Martin's message.   
  
Buffy smiled as the baby gave a small burp when she patted his back. He opened his eyes slightly tryng to focus on the faces around him. "Ryan Shawn, I want you to officially meet your Uncle Angel and your Uncle Spike. They are very special people." She grinned thankfully at the two vampires.   
  
Riley sat by Buffy's side as she handed the baby first to Angel and then to Spike. She laughed softly as they awkwardly held him as if he was fine china. Spike and Angel both marveled at the woman they loved and looked in wonderment at the precious cargo they had helped deliver into this world.   
  
Spike looked at Angel and knew he felt the same way, no amount of pain would have been too great to go through to get to this moment. And if it came down to it, despite the pain of handing Buffy over to another man, he would do it all over again. That's what love was all about and if he had learned nothing else from this adventure, Spike had learned about true, long and abiding love...........   
  
  
  
The End


End file.
